cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost Hijacking Promotion
---- "Thank you for enjoying CocoPPa Play! Brad, one of CocoPPa Play official characters starring in Ruins, was going to hijack the promo, but he's acting weird a bit...? Promotion Period 08/09(Wed)15:00~08/19(Sat) 15:00 JST ---- A Word from ... Brad: Hi, you all. I'm Brad from Ruins. Coco: I haven't seen you for a long time, Mr.Brad. How have you been? Brad: Thanks, I'm fine. But there aren't many ghosts in my town recently... Coco: Oh, it's a kind of pity... Ghost: *PEEK-PEEK* Brad: ?! Ghost: I'M GONNA HIJACK THE PROMOOOO! That said, Ghost Hijacking Promotion has just started?! Event 'GET items by cheering♪' If you cheer users to collect Brad Staff during the promo, you can trade them with Special Item! 'How to Play' STEP 1: GET Brad Staff by Cheering! More than 10 Brad Staff will be given for each cheering! The number of Brad Staff is different every time❤ STEP 2: Collect Brad Staff and trade with Special Items ♪ You can do trade through "Brad Staff Trade Station" on Event TOP page! 'Special Trade Item' Special Items to Trade change into Brad are coming out!? * (Face) Brad Smiling Face ver.A purple - 150000 Brad Staff * (Tops) Brad Dressy Coat Style ver.A black - 10000 Brad Staff * (Hairstyle) Brad Tied Hair ver.A red - 8000 Brad Staff * (Outerwear) Brad Staff & Hat ver.A black - 2000 Brad Staff (Face) Brad Smiling Face ver.A purple.jpg|(Face) Brad Smiling Face ver.A purple (Tops) Brad Dressy Coat Style ver.A black.jpg|(Tops) Brad Dress Coat Style ver.A black (Hairstyle) Brad Tied Hair ver.A red.jpg|(Hairstyle) Brad Tied Hair ver.A red (Outerwear) Brad Staff & Hat ver.A black.jpg|(Outerwear) Brad Staff & Hat ver.A black Let's become Brad❤ Premium Rare Gacha ticket and 10Play Ticket as well!! Trade with your favorite item! ※You can get Brad Staff by cheering till 8/19 15:00 JST and trade them with Special Item in the result page of "Lovely Lolita" till 8/26 15:00 JST Quest This time, we prepared special quests limited for Ghost Hijacking Promo so that our newbies is able to enjoy the event!! Join Delivery Event Basic flow of Delivery Event *GET! ①Cheer to GET gifts *GIVE! ②Deliver the gifts to meet the order *GIVE! ③after delivering 10 time... *GET large amount of Pts! In delivery Event, you repeat this flow. You can GET rewards when clearing ①, ② and ③ once during the promo ♪ ※You can get rewards when clearing ①, ② and ③ once to complete the quest. The promotion quest activates once a day. ※This quest is listed in the quest screen. Join Event Every day If you continue to join the event, you can GET items for the days you joined♪ *Quests cleared for 3 days ➡ Charge Drink x1 *Quests cleared for 5 days ➡ Magical Box x3 *Quests cleared for 7 days ➡ Golden Magical Box x3 *Quests cleared for 9 days ➡ MAX Charge Drink x3 *Quests cleared full days ➡ 48H Limited Premium Gacha Ticket x3 Join the event every day and GET 48H Limited Premium Gacha Ticket♪ ※You can get the rewards for the days you cleared the quests. ※The quests is updated every day at 15:00 JST. Gacha 'More Bonus Items for 10Play♪' More chances to Get Special Items like Premium Rare Gacha Ticket from Eligible Gacha "10Play"❤ Limited Items for "Ghost Hijacking Promotion" as well♪ ●Eligible Gacha● All Premium Gacha release during the period of "Ghost Hijacking Promotion" ※Brad Staff you can get in gacha with bonus will disappear in a week after the promo ends. Pack 'Limited Special Pack♪' Super Deal Item Pack Arriving! 'Super Super Deal Premium Ticket Pack!' For those who want to play gacha more❤ A super deal pack for Premium Ticket is Arriving! Limited to one a day. * Super Discount! Hours Only Premium Gacha Ticket Pack 80%OFF: 48Hours Ticket x30 ※You can purchece the packs from "Buy Item" in the ongoing event! 'Ghost Hijacking Promotion Pack' *Lite 60% OFF : 10Play Ticket x1, Premium Gacha Ticket x15 *Super 70% OFF: 10Play Ticket x3, Premium Gacha Ticket x20 Each pack is available once per day! ※You can purchase the packs from "Buy Item" in the ongoing event! Enjoy CocoPPa Play❤ The next Promo will be another great one♪ Category:Events Category:Promotions